A pup and a bat
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A werewolf Chick and a vampire Nico plus total smut
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby girl"My master said tapping my arm

"Umm hey Nico what do you want."I said sitting has been my master for about a couple of months. He treats me good.

"Just a slight wake up call."he said I could see his fangs dipping with about Nico he's a vampire,and he's the alpha of my pack sorta.

"You just got breakfast."I asked touching his blood stained fangs.

"Yeah, these a steak downstairs for you." He said with a slight edge to it.

"Smart ass shut up." I said hitting his arm playfully

"Well if my ass wasn't smart I would me the Lord of Atlanta."he said he pulled me in his lap. A brown fur ball ran in and jumped in my lap. The small fur ball was my little werewolf Tippy she was only nine and she is the Cleverest wolf in Atlanta

"Get off aunt kayla or I'll bite you."she said . I raisedidn't eyebrow.

"Tip where is you momma." I said.

"She is with Nick getting food making more of me."she said. I huffed loudly.

"Tippy darling go see Uncle Percy." I said

"No he's boring can I play or are you two make pups too" she asked

"Tippy go wake up uncle Ty and aunt Ella. Before I threw you in the pool." I said annoyed she whimpered and ran out of the room. Nico chuckled softly. "What's so funny"

"You love your pups but it's funny when you get iratated with them." He said his hand slipped down go my waist. I kissed his soft lips

"Thank you for letting the pack stay here"I said.

"About that.."he took in a sharp hiss. I felt a bit disappointed "Piper said if Tippy keeps shedding she's gonna and I do hear by quote rip the fur off that furry brat" I felt of relief in my chest.

"Okay, master you gonna claim you little bitch."I asked giving him a seductive smile.

"Don't I always fuck you in your slutty little cunt." He whispered in my ear. Licking the shell of my ear he clutched my ass. I moaned at his door flung open again to see another little fur ball with peanut hair and navy blue eyes Sammi. The smallest of my was pack instantly detached from me.

"Kayla, Percy needs to see you oh your doing it." She said closing her eyes.

"Sammi, honey go play with Tippy." I said . The small child left the room. Nico attached back on my neck."Hold on"I went over to the door and locked it. I got back in bed and got on top of him

"No more pups" I whispered against his lips .

"Percy need you." He said kissing my stomach

"I need you; Percy can wait." I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder." I felt him enter me. I wanted to scream but he cut me off with a thrust were strong and long how I like then.

"Harder, harder, give me dat knot." I moaned I don't know what the fuck come out my mouth when we have sex.

"You're wish is my command. " he grunted. A jet of come went in me.

" Nicky I didn't get to come" I pouted.

"Who said I was done." He said giving g me a mischievous smile. When he does that" open" I opened my mouth he save me two finger. I sucked on them with saliva. I laid on my back when he took them out. He kissed my neck,and his fingers entered me. I moaned so loud like. I bucked against his finger going in and out my clit.I felt my orgasam rise.

"Nicky Sto per venire"i said I threw my head back come gushed out of me on his hand. He pulled his hand out.

"Open" he said aiming the come stained hand on my lip.I liked the come off his fingers.

"Oh such a needy little hoe. " He said. I swiped the excess sweat off my forehead.I heard giggling at the door.I rolled my eyes, and cuddled up to the strong vampire .

" you know your pup are at the door." He said

"Yeah, I know I'm finna tell their momma they being nosey." I said shouting the last part. I heard the sound of little feet for against the floor.

" I love your pups" he said

"Cause you like me right" I said the looked down i hit his arm "you don't like me that's cold"

"No,I don't I love you" he said I kissed him lips

" I'm finna go shower and see Percy. I got a few meetings with Lord Posideon and Zeus. And I need to see my siblings

"You got alot to do" he said

"Well im not a vampire lord but I am an omega of my pack which makes me a werewolf lady.

"you better be back before dinner. Or you will get a punishment" he said

"I'll come in extra late." I said getting out of bed picking out a simple. A blue tanktop, jean, and brown sandels.

" Hey angel" percy said later that day. I was in his chambers

"Why did you interrupt my time with my master." I asked him coldly.

"There were attacks in the southern region the only one who gives orders to attack is you and Ms. Hawkins."

"I didn't issue an attack the southern region has the least problems." Damn I'm so confused

"Well just look into it for me please." He said

"No, your beta I'm omega that is your job." I said leaving the chambers. Jason ran up to me like he just finished running the Boston marathon.

"Angel...Pup...county jail..." he panted

"I don't understand fragments a full sentence would be lovely."I said sarcastically

"Two pups in the county said their town was raided they killed their ma and pa" he said "Blood traders territory"

They won't last for about 2 day before the traders find them.

"Okay," I said

"Get away from us" the little one growled

"Stop it Silly" the oldest one said hitting her arm." Your the omega"

"Yeah," I said smiling softly

"Hold up your master is a vampire."she said giving me a twisted look

"Yeah." I said.

"Does he suck your blood." The one she called silly asked.

" Sometimes" I said

"Ew, that's nasty " she said

"Silly shut up."she said pinching her arm

"Will you stop that bullshit"she said

" Where we goin"

"Home to my pack your gonna meet my master, your alpha and beta."I said as we pulled into the big manison. The two girls looked scared" it's okay Silly." She cuddled up to her sister.

"B I wanna go home"she whispered

"I guess this is home"her sister said holding the small child to her chest."come on silly" they got out the car Tippy and Sammi came running to me and Jason.

" Aunt kayla."the hugged my legs.

"What about me" Jason said looking confused.

"I see you everyday I wanna see aunt kayla." Tippy said clutching my leg laughed quietly." What's so funny."

"I thaught it was funny you don't wanna spend time with your family when you should you should be glade still have them." Silly said .I could already tell she might be omega or beta material maybe alpha.

"Aunt kayla she's weird" Tippy said pointing at Silly. Her eyes shifted from light brown to gold. She growled and scowled at did the same in front of was small but she loved to fight.

"Spoiled little brats" Silly grunted

"Jason take them inside" I said. The two girls gave me concerned looks."you two gotta be good"

"Okay"

I went in the house. Nico looked like wanted to cry.

"Master you okay."I asked.

"Your master is sorta a punk." A female voice said. I turned around. My half sister Hazel said I hugged her tight.

"Hey Hazel, he's cute unlike your master."I said

"Frank is a gentleman." She said a large Asian man came up behind her.

"I'm sorry master and frank up at least mine has a knot the best thing about a vampire being your mate." I said

"I know Percy told me that y'all fuck all the time."she said.

" we do not I'll hurt Percy." I said.

" Father is here no talk about your master y'hear." She said.A man with olive skin like Nico and jet black hair with a black suit

"I never talk about Nico around father anyway." I whispered to her.

" Kayla, how is the area no kinds of problems."he said. I shoke my head as in no.A man with a blue dress shirt and jeans entered the room. I stood beside he wrapped his arm around my waist

" move your greedy claws away from my sister. " he said. Percy's brother triton I swear he gets on my nervers

(A/N:Kayla is a Hades & Posideon kid. Nico only wants know she's a werewolf and Hades's her father)

"Triton what the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Angel it not polite to growl. Percy is in the other room if you need to see him." Nico said. It felt like he was pushing his claws in my skin.I squirmed as Hazel talked to father. Me and Nico went with Triton to see Percy. He was playing with Sammi. Triton gave him a discusting glare.

" is that bat treating you right." He asked looking NIco up and down.

"The fuck you call me?" Nico said I could smell testosterone.

" Baby, you triton was playing." I said touching his cheek "weren't you Tri." I said my older brother a threatening glare

" What do you want ." Percy asked opening the door.

" Get your brother I got pups to make at home." I said I shoved triton in the room with percy. I went down to the pups wing. It was colorful Piper decorated it before they came. I knocked on the Dorr without color the girl B answered the door.

" Hi uh miss."

"Kayla this is NIco you Alpha he take good care of us I swear he won't hurt you." I said. She hhugged him chanted

"Thank you Thank you Thank you."

"Where is your sister."I asked

" she is in the pool." She said . I chuckled.

" do you mind if we come in." Nico asked.

" No, it not my house. I got a question why did you take us in." She said.

" Uh it's not that simple honey uh ."

"Kira."

"Kira, you know what traders are." I asked.

" they are perves that fuck you and drain your blood and sells it." I she said blandly.

" well the traders would get you your sister. I don't want that."I said.

" Ain't no trader gonna get us I'll beat a punk ass in a minute." A little voice was silly. She was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her small frame.

"Silena what did I tell you about your language. " she said fussing at the little child.

" It's plain English I'll beat a traders ass if he even looks at you the wrong way."she said.

" We know that little one '"I said

"Okay, little one get washed up for dinner." Nico said

"Come on baby." Kira said she carried Silena in her arms to a nearby bathroom. .

"We finally have decent pups" Nico complains.

"Is that a bad thing." I said. I changed to a wolf and sprinted. Dining hall equal achol I need it badly." You gotta keep up." I bumped into percy


	2. Chapter 2

3 monthes

" Aunt Kayla, Aunt Kayla. " little children yelling and jumping on my bed.

" Momma." Silly said shaking. Silly had called me that a couple weeks ago.

" Your pups." Nico said. I hit his ribs.

" Daddy." Silly whined.

"Your pup." I said. He sat up and pulled the little pups in his lap and tickling them.

"Morning Daddy." Silly said he kissed his cheek. Kira walked into the bed chambers. She was a very pretty girl she had long braids like me and she was taller yet a bit curvy.

"Silena did you wake mama and papa." She said. She leaned against the wall

"Bianca, their our family I would like to be spoiled in love please." She said. She clung on to Nico's neck.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to visit Persephone, Juniper, and Aunt Addie." Kira said. Kira always liked the large garden she was content. While her sister likes to spare with Sammi.

" TipAnne Hawkins get you little tail and stop bothering Kayla and Nico." A stern voice said. A medium height women with wavy straight hair.

"Mama." Tippy whined. Her and her husband alway look for their pup she was discovering some parts of this castle.

" Get going baby girl." I said. He scattered out the bed and went with her mother. One more Silly

"Baby, would you like to go hunting with Uncle Percy. "I said. Her head perked up and she dashed out the room.

" Finally, you only got about and a third of and hour right." I said. I straddled my hips against his. He looked a bit pale.

" Baby are you okay. " I asked

"I'm just a bit hungry. " I moved my braids on the other side. He plunged his fangs in my neck it hurt a little bit. I laid on his chest.

"Angel, how did you become a werewolf and not a vampire. " he asked.

" Nicky, you know I don't like talkin about that. " I said

" No you say you love me but yet your holding out on me. " He said.

" Okay so let me get this straight so I'm holding out on you just cause I don't wanna tell you something that's very personal. "I countered.

"Yes, in ways you are. Cause it's like I don't know you." He said.

"Momma."

"What"I yelled. I turned to see Silly at the door tears we're rolling down her face. Yelling at Silly was like hitting her. Her biological parents fought alot and she would always cry. So I tried not to yell at her aa much as possible. My face softened I went cradled the pup.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear i dinto mean to." H4 said I carried her back to our baby.

"Stop fighting please. " she said.

" Angeletto, we didn't mean to." Nico said. He kissed her head. She sobbed on my shoulder.

" Baby were are sorry we didn't mean to." I said I stroked her back. That was Silly's weakens.

" Nico I'll take her to her wing if that's okay. " I said.

"Yeah, cause we still me to finish our conversation . " he said. I picked up my pup and carried her back to her wing. She wiped her eyes she was humming a soft tune.

" baby girl it's okay. " I said. I wiped a rear from her cheek and kissed her cheek.

"Once mama and daddy where fighting about something stupid and he slapped her. When he did I tried to cradle her her started hitting us with a big belt I've never been that scared before. Then he poured a big bottle of patron on her and set my baby pictures on fire. That's why I wasn't sad when my parents died. "

"I know your Pa'pa won't do anything like that." I said. Then something I thought would never happen she just out of nowhere started to laugh. She was laughing ro hide her pain.

" I swear on our coven."I said. Silly looked confused.

" Don't you mean on your pack. " she said.

" let me tell you a story see when I was at off age I couldn't choose between a vampire like grandpa posideon and uncle Triton or a werewolf like grandpa Hades and uncle Thany and aunt Hazel. So I took the bite twice, it was a private cerimony with only my fathers. Silly don't tell anybody and when your at offing age pick one and don't be like me you understand."she shook her head wildly.

" That's why you were all hesitant about that." A voice said it was Nico said.

"I thought you where staying in the chambers." I said coldly.

"Well I'm not." He said. I walked out of the room so I can get behind closed doors.

"Yes, that's why I don't like talkin about that. Knowing that not 'normal' kills me inside. " I said

"I know baby it I'll help you get through it all." He said he wrapped his arms around my waist.."that means your a lady."

"Yes papa was a sir and he taught me how to be a lady and daddy taught me how to be a Omega. " I said.

"No I'm talking about your a lady to the coven your the lady of Atlanta. " he said.

" Yeah, Nicky when I ran with daddies pack me told me he would take me to my new domain." I said.

" I need to tell the coven. " he said.

" Nicky don't it's my little secret don't please if the coven knows I'm screwed. " I said.

" I won't." I said.

"Mama, Papà is everything okay with Silly." Kira said

"Yeah" I said

" Then why are you on the kids hall." She asked.

" Cause this is my house." Nico said sarcastically

"Pa'pa , I know that. I love you.. " she said she hugged him and went in her room.

" Nicky do you know I love you." I said. .

" I know Angel. " he said we just ended the day with me and Nicò cuddling on the throne me in wolf form looking cute. I was content


	3. A New Pack,New friends, and Old enemies,

10 years later

Silena's POV

Mom wants me to be an omega, and she wants me to imprint on an Alpha. Which makes scary sound like a understatement. I fight. I dont find mates. I curse boys out for being simple ignorant creatures. Ask my sister she will gladly imprint on an Alpha. Papa says love will come. I want to become an Omega, but the whole mate thing aint gonna work with me. to make matters worst Mother says it's pack law if I haven't imprinted a mate by off age she will pick an Alpha for me. Which I dont mind doing, I just won't imprint on them. My best friend Sammi and I were training in the courtyard of DiAngelo manner. I know it's the twentieth century, but we still have to practice swordplay. Swinging my sword strategically to make Sammi fall straight on her ass. I laughed softly, as I extended my hard. She took and flipped me over. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with the kissing the tip of Sammi's sword

"Stop this shit Sammi."I said. she got off me, and rolled her eyes.

"You're not focused at all Silly come on." She said flicking her sword.

"I know it's mother, and the whole omega thing she's want to set me up with a random stranger. You know I will never like boys like that. I'm illiterate when it comes to boys. They are very slow choosing between choosing a human, Vampire, or a werewolf is more hard." I said

"It'll be easier to pick a werewolf, because your pups will look right at least." Sammi said

"I totally disagree with the whole boys are slow creatures, and that shit." My best friend and cousin Alexander said. He was Uncle Jason's son he was older than me by a was an orphanage pup like me and B. Uncle Jason trained Alexander to be an his second in command like mother does with me. He looked just like uncle Jason probably the only reason why he took Alex under his paw.

"Who asked you toilet breath."Sammi hissed.

"Hey it was only one time. I blame the evil vampire Leo, and Uncle Percy. They were the demons who made those burritos."

"But it was your fault you but extra hot sauce on them, and ate a whole dish of them dumb ass." I said hitting him upside the head. "Nobody really got a real chance to eat them for your greedy ass."

"Whatever all I have to say is it was only time and as a good cousin your supposed to warn me when a person just got finished using it. I can still taste the dirty toilet water on my tongue." he said. I snickered to myself then a yellow ball went flying, and all ergs told me to chase. Next I know I was big and fluffy my brown fur it the wind"; as I'm chewing on the felt on the tennis

"Silly come." I heard mother yell. she was with father. she hold me never to do that only untrained pups chase tennis balls. When I first got to the manor, she didn't act like she had a stick up her butt. She was would race in the swimming pool, and we would cuddle in front of the fireplace with daddy. But when I turned fourteen she was determined to make me her second in command, forced me to train with uncle Jason, made me go hunting with the pack, and worst of all made me sit in those boring ass coven, and pack meetings. She says ' _to be an omega takes heart, effort, and skill. You need to learn how to keep the peace between human, Vampire, and wolf.'._ I can toward her in my regular form, father smiled at me, and kissed me forehead.

"Hello, my dear." he said. I could see the tips of his fangs. Which still the reason why I'm terrified of imprinting on an vampire. I understand why he has his coven friends over the house, and I understand why they look at me like a piece of meat. Reason why I hate Coven meetings. They know they smell me, and I can smell the testosterone each one of them horny vampires give off. "Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Frankie are coming over for a two weeks, so be on your best behavior."

"Why the bougi'e princess gotta stay up in here?"Alexander asked. He took the words out of my mouth. I hate that thing; since there was no scientific term for a vampire and werewolf, she thought she was better then a regular werewolf. Every time she came; a few days after it would be vampire v.s werewolf, but it always ended me on the ground and her puncturing my skin like a needle, and her taking my blood like a greedy vampire.

"Yeah why the hell the blood bag gotta stay here?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"What did I tell about calling vampires that young lady." mom corrected me instantly

"Excuse me, why does the thing have to be in my domain where I lay my head, where she can easily suck my neck. I think not." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Not your call little girl." Mother said picking a blade of grass out my hair. "Now all of you go get cleaned up, and get ready for company." I sighed ran upstairs to see mother beat me to it, holding a simple black dress that came in at the bottom, and stopped at lower thigh.

"This was your Aunt Hazel's; and I wore this dress when I courted your father, and I would like or you to wear it for dinner just for good luck." she said laying it on my bed. It was beautiful.

"Mommy it's beautiful." I said filling the satin fabric. It felt so soft in my palm. "I would never wear nothing like this just to dinner."

"Baby, I would love for you too please Silena daring please."She begged. I exhaled softly, and agreed

Malachi P.O.V

Riding in a private plane from Louisiana to Georgia , and going to a rich vampire's house was not on my agenda today. More like train, take a soothing bath, and laying in bed, and making up the eight hours of sleep that was snatch away from me from my masters and mistress's daughter, she was crying because her boyfriend broke up with her. I'm not even remotely attracted to her and I know why. She was pretty, light brown skin, golden eyes, and black straight hair, and curves that deserved to be playboy magazine,but she's obnoxious, controlling, and a bit of a stalker. On a plane in a little bitty cabin, if you dont whisper, a normal sounding person sounds loud, but Frankie isn't a normal person. She is a normal person with the exponent of seventy seven, so when she woke me up it felt like I was going deaf on my left ear

"MALACHI WAKE UP!" She said. I fell out the seat.

"What the hell do what women." I snapped.

"We're here; it's time to go silly." she said flashing me a smile, and kissing my head. I ran my hand across my close cut hair. This is going to be a long two week. I got my backpack out of on overhead bin, and got in the limo that was parked out side outside the plane. I sat across from master Frank, and close to far away from Frankie as possible.

"What are these people like?" I asked mistress Hazel. she was the nicest to me ever since, master Leo found me in that trapped in that rig explosion.

"They are nice people really. My sister Pandora, and her Alpha Nico, and her pack Silena, and Kira. Plus her addition to her pack."she said.

" Mommy do I really have to be in that house with Silena. She always wants to fight me, and you know I can never beat her, so to save any retardant incidents can I just stay with Malachi in a hotel." she asked. My head instant went to her shaking side to side like crazy. No way I'm going to stay in a hotel room with her horny ass. I would like to not be punished.

"Oh hell no, Master Leo do you want to know that two horny teenagers with rapid hormones, are in a hotel room with no parental supervision. What did I do to deserve this punishment." I begged.

"No Francisca, why would you think I would you to stay in a hotel room." Master Leo said. He talking to Master Frank about some dude named Percy, and how glad he was to see him. at me

"Pandora said Kira was happy to see you, and how she needed help to find a mate." Mistress Hazel said. I got so tired, and started to dozed off. I woke up when I was in an empty car, and Frankie was straddling my waist, and kissing my neck. She scared me and pushed her out of my lap, and onto the set across from me. I opened the door,grabbed my backpack, and darted out of the car.

"Malachi what's wrong baby." Hazel asked. Everyone thinks I'm her son, because I have the same brown skin her golden eyes as her. I'm not gonna tell her; her daughter is a big whore.

"Nothing" I said grabbing my suitcase. Some weird reason I don't trust people with my stuff at all. Two brown skinned teenage girls with braided her pulled into a ponytail with purple dressed run towards her, and ran into a hug.

"Aw, TipAnne. Samantha. Your so big and beautiful. I haven't seen you so long. Where's Kira, Silena, and Alexander." Alexander I've heard that name before.

"There upstairs getting ready for dinner which is almost ready, and Aunt Dora, and Uncle Nicky said your stuff will be taken to your quarters." the first girls said.

" Thank you my dear." Leo said. They eyed me.

"Your new, who are?" the other one asked straight forward.

" Malachi." I said. I picked up her hand, and kissed it. She giggled like a human schoolgirl.

"Silly, and Kira is gonna like you." She said. "I'm TipAnne no Tippy, and that's Samantha crap Sammi." She was sounding like she would be frustrated, and her and Sammi's name.

"Hello, Samantha." I said repeating the action to Sammi. She rolled her eyes and when I dropped her hand, she smiled falsely at me put he hands behind her back, and I knew she had wiped her hand on the back of her dress.

"Shall we go in." Hazel said. When we got in the manor, it was beautiful chandeliers hanging everywhere, and servants everywhere. A couple stood in the living room to greet us, there was a lady with smooth brown skin, and a very pretty red dress that had v neck with four sleeves two to hold the dress up and to that drap over her shoulders, and black heels on, and an Italian man with black suit with red pinstripes. The lady gave Hazel a big hug, and Frank, and Leo gave the man a hug.

"Oh, my goodness it's been so long. Who's the addition to testosterone." the lady asked smiling at me.

"I'm Malachi." I said shaking her hand. She had a firm grip, her eyes glow golden, and his eyes glowed red a little bit. She was an omega, and he was an Alpha

"I'm Pandora, and my mate Niccolo." she said. I shook her hand. She had a firm hand shake.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but can someone take me to my quarter. I would love not to smell in airplane." I said. A girl with the same red dress, and heels as Pandora came in. It fit her real nicely.

"I would love take you to your quarters." the pretty girls said. "I'm Kira, you gotta be the finest man in the universe according to Tippy." I blushed slightly. "Follow me." she said. She look me a long hallway, with seven long corridors, and a label above ear corridor. She went down the one that said kids, and teens. which split down the middle with a red and blue sign, the blue on said girls, and red said boys. Which was off to me they had co-ed quarters. When we walked down the boys hall there was a red door with blue lightening bolts, and the name Alex in blue large print.

"You wanna meet Alexander Jason's son?" Kira asked me. I nodded my head. "Alex, sweetheart are you decent."

"To whom concerned."A voice answered.

"Open the door jackass."another voice said, it was a female voice. A blonde boy in the same black pinstriped suit as Nico, but with a grey top hat. "Oh it's the boy who takes my title." he said. I can in the suit with Kira. It was huge with a flat screen television, video game consoles, two creme colored couches, A huge chalkboard hanging oh is wall, a mahogany dresser and mirror, and a canopy bed with red covers,which was taken up by Sammy on an IPad and the a light skinned girl with a slim black dress, a pair of red heels, and Ruby earrings. Her hair in a messy braided bun, and her golden eyes were memorizing. She was beautiful. I was speechless.

"Like as if you could ever get with Tippy, and he aint all dat anyways." Sammi said.

"You have no problem breaking a brotha's pride down do ya." I said.

"Nope not at all." She said.

"I totally disagree with you Sammi, he's kinda cute, but his conversation game is on zero right about now." the beautiful girl said getting out of the mirror, and smiled at me "Hello I'm Silena, but people call me Silly." I snickered a bit. Her smile melted into confusion" I beg your pardon."

"Your name is Silly is the adjective?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you tell me your name I can make fun of it too." she snapped.

"I didn't mean by that." I said cupping her cheek, next thing I know Sammi has a switch blade at my throat.

"We don't know you so don't touch her."Sammi barked. I moved my hand slowly.

"Silena can you please get you mate or something."I begged.

" She's not my mate, and stand down soldier." Silena said. Sammi flipped the blade, and tucked it in a black band under her dress.

"I'll see you at dinner." she said nodding to Kira.

"Come on Malachi."Kira said. I followed her the down the hall, and turned to another hall with a visitors sign up above. It was the first door on the right. It was a replica of Alex's. My personal heaven that's what I'm talking about. I went the room, and I flopped on the bed. It literally felt like heaven.

"Look I'm so sorry about my sister, and Sammi, and Alexander. They are just close like that. They're thick as thieves." She said

"It's okay Kira." I said shaking my head.

" Okay so the servant, put you clothes away, and laid you suit out for you. And the phone by your bed is if you need anything. It's like the operator system, cause this is a big manor. So I'll be in my room, and just call if you need help getting to the dinning room."She said. She smiled at me before she left. I think I'm gonna like this two weeks.

Silly's P. O.V.

" Was the blade necessary?" I asked Sammi.

"No, I was just testing his ball. Come on Silly do you want a weak man. Cause I can smell you like him." Sammi said. It was true Tippy had the right to go around yelling 'God has answered my prayers he's so fine'.

"And if I do, what is it to you." I said applying a bit of blush. The telephone rang it, Alexander answered it.

"Okay, come on dinner's ready." He said grabbing his jacket. Then Kira came in with a scowl on her face

"Act like you have some goddamn once in your life act like your not in the woods with the birds, and squirrels. Omegas are ladylike, and not threaten a future Alpha." she snapped.

"Okay. Okay. Kira."

"And if anyone of you say something out of order to Frankie. I will personally string you in the woods by your tails." I can see her blue eyes turn crimson.

"Yes Kira." we said calmly.

"Now lets go." she said sweetly again her eyes turned back blue. We strolled down that mazes of hallways until the aroma of food hit me in the nose we took our seats by our respective parents. Joining us was Maxwell and Trina Tippy and Sammi's parents, Uncle Percy mommy's beta, Uncle Jason her adviser, Uncle Frank, Uncle Leo, Aunt Hazel, and Frankie in their respective Purple and black. Frankie was mean mugging me down to the bone. I tilted my head and mouthed ' the fuck you looking at bitch.' Kira kicked me in the shin under the table. I glared at her.

"Behave." She whispered in my ear. Father stood and raised his glass.

"I propose a toast, a toast to our guest, to family , and to new friends, now lets eat." He said as the dinning carts came in.

"No! Uncle Nico Malachi's not here how are going to toast to guest if he's not here." Frankie objected.

"Frankie, you maybe able to survive on only blood, but I can't let me eat."Alexander interjected. I snickered. Classic Alexander can only go a few hours with food and he think he's dying.

"Look, dog breath aint nobody eating until Malachi get's here it's standard procedure ,and etiquette. Like as if you know anything about that." She snarled . I saw Sammi slide down into her chair, and blow her cheeks up.

"Excuse us for about two minutes." I asked father. she nodded in approval. I got up from my chair pulled Sammi, and Alex from there seats. When we were out dinning hall, and the door closed. Sammi exploded.

"SHE'S SUCH A BITCH!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to be strung by your tail you will be calm to the bitch understood." I said. she was hyperventilating, and pacing.

"Silly I can't do. I can't do it. String me up by tail or nah. Imma end up stabbing that Half Vampire, half werewolf bitch. She need to get over herself , and check herself real quick." She ranted. then something hit me. When Sammi throws knives she ever missed.

"Sammi give me your knife." I said.

"Silly." she begged.

"Sammi, we are in a room with five Vampire who can easily kill us, so again I say Sammi give me your knife." I hissed. She went under her dress and unhooked the switch blade from her leg. I know Sammi. "And the dagger." She pulled her dagger from the side of her dress. " And your sword." She pulled a long sword from the back of the dress, and Placed all three items in my hand I saw a servant. "Can you take these to my room.

" Can we please go in now."Alexander huffed.

"Yes." I said. When I opened the door, and the first thing I heard is.

"You mangy little mutts. How dare you call me a bitch. When you look like pack animals in last seasons clothes." Frankie blurted out.I turned around to Sammi she looked like she was praying muttering to herself. ' let me not hurt this bitch."

"Father, can I call her out please Sammi is gonna have a panic attack over here. " I asked. he lifted his glass of blood.

" I give permission." he said. All three of us snapped off on her ass

"SIT YOUR TIRED ASS DOWN FRANKIE."We snapped.

"You would know what last season threads are since your sporting them bitch." I said

"You call me a mutt but we don't know what the hell you are. You uppity spat

"You talking about etiquette; everyone know never to use the spoon as a mirror, and fork as a comb. You dense muthafucka. We were calling her out on her bullshit, and I didn't give a fuck if it was lady like of not she deserves it. Then in the perfect moment Malachi comes in

"Perfect timing ." I said in fake joy. " Go comfort your mate she made my family practically starve on your behalf." I stormed out of the dining hall and went to my room to go change into lounging clothes. I went into my bathroom, and washed the makeup off my face. I changed into a t shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. then my cellphone rang. Tippy was trying to face time I accepted her call.

"Hey." I said. It was nothing but Malachi trying to carry a crying out the dining hall, she looked like she was drunk a little bit. She kept staggering. Where's a Toni, an Oscar, and Academy award to give to this girl. "Tippy it's funny okay."

"I demand a little it of appreciation." She whispered into the speaker.

"Okay Tippy I'm hanging up now." I said. I said pressing the end button, then the cordless rung.

"What taking you so long lick your wounds and regroup. " Sammi said. I laughed and headed back to Alex's room. When I ran into a staggering Frankie, and Malachi.

"Silly, we were supposed to be cousins." she sniffled.

"We were until you crossed the line have a goodnight sweetheart." I said patting her head. I went on the boys side, and came into Alex changing into a grey t shirt, and flannel pants, while Sammi had on a tank top and shorts.

"Come on people how are we gonna get over this?" I asked

"We plan in the morning not now, cause I can't think on an empty stomach."Alexander said.

"Chill out. We called the kitchen to send dinner." Sammi said laying on his couch. Then Malachi came in and asked

"How the hell do I shake this crazy ho?" he panted

Malachi's P.O.V

When I came out the shower, and but on the black and purple pinstriped suit, making sure I look good enough to impress the Di'Angelo's especially Miss Silly. trying to walk in the Di'Angelo's manor is like Alice walking in wonderland. But the key thing is to read the signs. When I get to the dinning hall I'm straight busted. Silly snaps

"Perfect comfort your mate she made my family practically starve on your behalf." I was confused, and my expression made it obvious. she rolled her eyes and let. I saw Frankie look like she was going to explode. She was doing the white girl temper tantrum waving her hands crazily, batting her eyes rapidly, and squealing, and hyperventilating. then pulled a Regina Georgia and screamed to the top of her lungs. Werewolves have super sensitive hearing so half the guest under table whimpering like pups. I instantly hit floor.

"I can't believe that fugly skank talked to the me like that." she whined, and broke into tears. "Malachi take me to my chambers please." Hell in could sense she was being fake, but not to disappoint my master. I take her to her quarters. I haven't gotten the suit on for a got ten minutes,and already has snoot, and tears. I want to drop her ass right here, but I go through with my obligation. When I saw Silly heading to Alex's room. Frankie came up sniffling

"Silly, we were supposed to be cousins."

"We were until you crossed the line have a good night sweetheart." she said sweetly. When we got the her room the tears dried up, and she went to her vanity trying to touch up her 's something she would do.

"Thank you Malachi you want to stay?" she asked smiling.

"And do what." I scoffed. She put down her make up brush and came toward me. When she got close to my face she pressed her lips against mine. I could felt her hand go toward my crotch stroking the head. I felt like silly putty. I really wanted to moan Silly's name this one time. I pushed Frankie off me, and she fell on the bed, and escaped the girls clutches. I remember the one room in the whole mansion I really know. It was Alexander's room. I ran into the room

"How the hell do I shake this crazy ho?" I asked panting.


End file.
